


Lose You

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bruce Banner One Shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Words: 340





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 340

Y/N jolted awake, tears stinging her eyes. It was the fifth time that week she had that dream. She pushed herself to sit up in the bed, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the threatening wetness. She looked to her left and sighed in relief seeing the sleeping form next to her. Sliding down next to him, she wrapped her arm around his torso and snuggled closer, kissing his bare chest.

"Y/N?" his groggy voice asked, as he shifted under her arm so he could look at her. "Were you crying?"

"No," she lied. "Just had a dream that was a bit sad." She rested her head on his chest.

"Want to tell me about it?" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Just that you weren't here, Bruce," she shakily said. "I'm always afraid that you aren't going to be coming home after a mission.

"Is that what you dreamt about?" he asked, pulling her away to see her face.

"Most nights," she whispered, trying not to look at him.

He sat up, pulling her into his lap, and took her face into his hands. "Y/N, you have nothing to worry about," he said, his thumbs gently rubbing her cheeks. He leaned forward and softly captured her lips in a chaste kiss, which she returned more fervently, filled with need. Bruce pulled away after a while and chuckled at the pout on Y/N's face.

"I don't have to go in tomorrow," he smiled.

"Really?" Her eyes brightened at the thought. "You going to stay here?"

"Why not," he chuckled, pulling her into quick kiss. "Why don't we spend the day together?"

Y/N smiled. "Why don't we start right now?" she offered, leaning in to kiss him, her hands sliding down his bare chest, resting at the waistband of his sweatpants.

"God, woman. I do need sleep," Bruce groaned against her lips. He deeped the kiss as he rolled her over to straddle her.

"Not like I see you complaining," she smirked.


End file.
